The use of rod guide couplings with rolling wheels is previously known for reducing friction, wiping and wear as the sucker rod string is reciprocated within production tubing in an oil well. The need for effective friction-reducing couplings for use with sucker rods, wireline tool strings, and other well tools is especially important in crooked or deviated well bores.